


Tunic

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: Thor and Loki come back from adventures





	Tunic

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a prelude of sorts to _Hostage_

Loki’s tunic was too tight.

He pulled the sides down as he and Thor walked to the small audience room, back from many months of adventures. And, well, adventures.

Odin was alone. “My sons.” A big smile for them, then a smaller frown—just for Loki—as they approached.

“Father, we…” started his brother.

Odin cut his speech short. “Thor, again? Can’t you find some maiden to plough on your travels?”

“But we move far and fast, and challenge dangers. A maiden of another realm could not keep up.”

“Loki, go see your mother.”

Loki could still hear them arguing as he bowed, and left.

 

Frigga was not exactly pleased, either. “Again?” just about covered it.

“Can’t I keep this one?” Loki pleaded.

“We let you keep Sleipnir,” she reminded him.

“And then took him away.”

“We were trying to minimize the scandal! I don’t think your reputation would recover from another birth. You had to tie your balls to a goat to bury the last one.”

Loki winced in recollection. “To Eir, then?”

“Yes, let’s go to Eir.”

 

The healer also sighed, but gave Loki the hug he craved and that his disappointed parents denied him.

Eir said, “As it happens, I have another apprentice ready to graduate.” And to Frigga: “A child of the gods makes quite a graduation present to girls from the other realms.”

A brown-haired girl was waiting, laying on one side of the big soul forge—the one they used for Volstagg. Loki sighed, and laid down beside her.

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” she said, as the humming forge pulled his baby away.


End file.
